a different world
by cast49
Summary: i do not do summary so read please


**chapter 1**

**I do not own digimon okay and it base on both anime and game of digimon dusk I am using my digimon and player name too and will use both the jap and eng name attack if feel like it okay and here are the digimon name and what kind and here are the gender to F for female and M for male. luna=dinanmon=F. alpha=alphamon=F. tiger=miragegaogamon=M. flare=cyberdramon=F. drago=wargreymon=M. dusk=beelzemon blast mode=of course M and some digimon is back to.**

(at the chaos brains)

shino:okay guys let do this attack. luna:take this crescent hook "on the ghoulmon". alpha:here it goes Digitalize of Soul "direct hit on SL angemon". tiger:meet your end beast gale claw"metal greymon". shino:okay guys we have gotten enough training for you now it for team two. when she was about to change team a creak appear and a portal is forming sucking them in. shino: aaaaahhhhhh"as she start to slip" luna,alpha, and tiger grab her but end up getting suck in to and in the shadow area a voice:well part one of the plan is going to plans now let see how well the girl do in another world.

(in the portal)

shino:guys are you okay. luna,alpha, and tiger:we are okay "static coming out the digivice". luna:shino look at your digivice "she look at the digivice". shino:what heck is going on "then suddenly a light appear then three more figure appear. shino:dusk,flare,drago how did you get out the digivice. flare:we are not sure ourselves. dusk:by the way where are we. drago:shino what going on. shino:I have no idea what going on but be careful okay. then a bright light appear.

(at the tamer world)

guilmon:takatomon can we eat some bread now. takato:no guilmon wait until the rest are here okay. guilmon:okay takato. who else is here is henry,rika,renamon,terriermon,jeri,leomon,kazu,kenta,guardromon,marineangemon,Ai and mako,impmon who is in his beelzemon form,calumon,suzie,lopmon. takato:well ryo,alice,cyberdramon, and blackwargreymon sure are taking some time to getting here "while the younger tamer were playing then suddenly a portal appear and out came seven figure". takato:what happen"then look at the figures and when wide eye the other look as well and did the same the one who eyes that is the biggest is beelzemon for it because there some strange digimon there with a girl around their age but three of these digimon look familiar for they are beelzemon blast mode and cyberdramon and wargreymon and they are out cold jeri went to the girl". jeri:hey are you okay come on wake"well something was waking but it was cyberdramon who saw shino out cold with a strange girl" flare:HEY. the other were shock for they did not think it was a girl. flare:what are you doing to her kid. jeri:well I am checking if she is okay. flare:I see well then" she turn to the other and take a deep breath and yell"GUYS WILL YOU WAKE UP ALREADY CAUSE OUR MILADY IS OUT COLD!!!!

the other digimon wake up in a flash then look around their surrounding then to shino and went to her. takato and the other are wondering who is this girl and what is going on then the girl is starting to wake up. shino:where am I "then saw her digimon" oh hey guys "then getting up" so where are we? they all said in unison:we have no idea? then shino saw the tamer and their digimon to and her digimon look at way she looking at. then a boy with black hair and a orange vest came closer. henry:hello my name is henry what is your. shino:my name is shino and these are my digimon friends and partner she stand in front lady like digimon with beauty that surpass anything in the world. shino:this dianamon but I call her luna. then a knight with black armors with some gold part this is alphamon but I call her alpha then some giant size knight with a wolf like head this is MirageGaogamon but I call him tiger. then she went to the last three figure. and they are. but then beelzemon:we know who the last three are including him. then shino look and see another beelzemon. shino:okay they are call dusk,flare,and drago and where are we then.

then another boy came one with brown hair and goggles:the name takato and this area of shinjuku and we are in the park. flare:shinjuku shino have you such a place. shino:no flare I never have heard a place like that in the digital world. rika:wait digital world but this the human world. shino:human world what that. renamon:you mean to tell that never been to the human world before . shino:no not once why. Terriermon:girl it look like you are homeless"then renamon hit him"ow what was that for. renamon:to get you to stop. then suddenly something tackle flare. drago:FLARE. dusk:what the heck. then there are two cybedramon in a hand to hand grip. shino:hey what with that cyberdramon. another boy came by:cyberdramon knock it off leave that other one alone. flare:shino can I. shino:yes but try not hurt him badly. then flare shove with great power and the other one hit a tree. the other look shock and wide eye. shino:is something wrong. kaze:you beat ryo cyberdramon like it was nothing. luna:is that bad. then kaze,kenta went to shino and bow to her:we worship you. she look freak out. then two figure came one was a girl with a goth look and blonde hair and a blackwargreymon. blackwargreymon:wargreymon is that you. drago:I think you got the wrong one.

then after explaining everything and their name too. ryo:so you are say you are from a different world then ours. dusk:we think. henry:then can you get tiger smaller. shino:okay I think I should do to as well. then tiger become a dog with a headband and boxing gloves and stand on two legs tiger:hello. shino:its okay that tiger rookie level in that form he call gaomon. suzie came him a little too close. tiger:can I help you. then she tackle him:you are so cute. flare:kid I think you are crushing him to death. suzie:oop sorry. tiger:its okay. blackwargreymon:so your like me to. shino and her digimon:huh. alice:blackwargreymon is from another world to. shino and her digimon:oooh. takato:so where are you staying. shino:I do not know. rika:you can stay with us at my house. shino:really is that okay. rika:really I don't mind I am sure my family will be okay to. shino:thank you very much. then look to her digimon. shino:well look like we will be staying in her house so be on your best manner. luna,alpha,tiger,dusk,flare,drago:alright. shino:oh right dusk I better to your normal form. dusk went back his normal beelzemon form.


End file.
